Zoro, les proverbes et toi, ça devait faire deux
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Robin reste très perplexe au sujet de Zoro qu'elle trouve très énigmatique. Son comportement l'est tout du moins... Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les résumés mais venez quand même ! Un petit ZoRo


Me revoilà ! Après des mois et des mois de silence, je reviens. Faut dire aussi que j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire et je tenais vraiment à faire cette petite histoire. J'espère que vous allez appréciez ! Les italiques ce sont les citations, n'oubliez pas !

C'est un peu comme _Quand les proverbes sont monnaies courantes_ pour ceux qui l'ont lu mais cela reste original. Ces phrases m'ont beaucoup inspiré. (Désolé pour les fautes, je m'en excuses platement)

Au fait, ni les personnages ni le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient mais à Oda... Maintenant Enjoy !

**Zoro, les proverbes et toi, ça devait faire deux...**

Elle réfléchissait, ses sourcils joliment froncés, faisant mine d'ignorer totalement le bretteur qui devait avoir rencard avec Morphée, comme souvent vers le début d'après-midi. Soit ça l'aidait à digérer les fabuleux plats de Cook-san, soit il avait besoin de dormir 18 heures par jour.

Sur 24, c'était déjà pas mal.

Bien que les murs du Sunny soit bien plus épais que le Going Merry, elle arrivait à entendre Usopp, Luffy et Chopper qui se trouvait près de l'immense aquarium, à admirer leurs prises.

De là où elle était, assise bien tranquillement sur sa balançoire à l'ombre, elle pouvait voir une Nami furieuse se lever de son transat, descendre de l'avant du navire pour se diriger droit vers ceux qu'elle considérait comme des abrutis plus une mignonne petite peluche qui n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche en temps normal.

Soudainement, comme si l'aura de colère qu'émanait de la navigatrice l'avait attiré irrésistiblement vers elle ou à moins que ce ne soit dut qu'au hasard, Sanji sortit de sa cuisine.

Tourbillonnant à tout va, Robin se demandait comment faisait-il pour garder ses verres sur le plateau qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Pas une fois elle ne les avait vus chanceler.

Sauf cette fois-ci.

Il n'avait pas vu le bretteur assoupit en bas de l'escalier et s'étala de tout son long sur le gazon. Les verres luttèrent un bref instant mais l'appel de la gravité terrestre était irrésistible.

Ils tombèrent les uns après les autres, déversant les boissons couleurs d'ambre sur le sol.

Zoro leva à peine une paupière, grognant pour avoir été ainsi dérangé.

― Dis donc le pingouin en costard-cravate, t'as pas bientôt finit de faire l'idiot ?

Les yeux ronds, Sanji eut à peine la force de répliquer.

― Dis-moi, notre concours* de la dernière fois t'a bien aidée à ce que je vois, espèce de sac à bière.

― Toi-aussi, je te ferais dire.

Le cuistot ouvrit la bouche pour avoir le dernier mot quand Robin intervint.

― Cook-san, j'ai un peu soif. Pourrais-tu m'apporter quelque chose de frais ?

En mode love, Sanji repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Zoro se passa la main dans ses cheveux couleur algue et marmonna confusément qu'il allait s'entraîner en étouffant un bâillement.

Franky étant dans son atelier, Nami engueulant copieusement les deux compères et ménageant Chopper, Sanji étant en train de lui préparer un cocktail pour ses deux déesses…

Robin avait la voie libre.

L'archéologue referma son livre, se leva et le garda sous le coude. Elle se posait énormément de questions sur le bretteur.

Surtout sur ses efforts, ses entraînement herculéens. Sanji (dans un moment de sévérité rarissime face à la gent féminine) avait répondu à certaines de ses questions.

Le bretteur avait lamentablement perdu face à Mihawk, le capitaine corsaire. Cet échec devait l'avoir beaucoup remué et il n'en avait jamais reparlé.

Peut-être que les combats qu'ils menaient le poussaient à en faire plus. Lui qui était toujours aux portes de la mort, il ne voyait là que les failles de ses techniques. En quelques sortes, le souvenir de sa défaite le hantait encore.

Elle ne savait pas comment mettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Autant y aller franchement !

Elle l'appela alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Il tourna à peine la tête vers elle, persuadée qu'elle allait encore sortir une ou deux paroles dont le sens lui passerait par-dessus la tête.

― Tu sais… _il n'y a pas de réussites faciles ni d'échecs définitifs_. Nos rêves ont peut-être l'air inaccessible mais on ne doit pas s'arrêter sur une erreur de parcours…

Il dû faire des efforts afin de dissimuler son étonnement. Dans le genre mystérieux, cette femme remportait la palme. Diverses émotions l'assaillirent puis l'une d'entre elle prima sur les autres très rapidement.

― Où veux-tu en venir ?

La chose qu'avait oublié Robin c'était que parler philosophie avec Zoro revenait à se taper la tête contre un mur en béton. On avait mal et cela ne servait à rien.

On avait à peine la satisfaction de remplir une coupe vide.

Sans se départir de son large sourire, elle eut la décence de répondre dans l'espoir qu'il ait une sorte d'éclair de génie.

Sinon, pour l'éclair, elle pouvait toujours demander à Nami.

― Je veux parler de nos combats bien sûr. C'est assez éprouvant et on ne sait pas de quoi le lendemain sera fait…

― _Ce que l'on appelle échec n'est pas la chute, mais le fait de rester à terre_. Répliqua Zoro, irrité. Moi, je vais de l'avant, je ne m'arrête pas en route.

La jeune femme, à son tour, garda pour elle toute trace de surprise. Il n'avait pas du faire exprès de sortir cette maxime. Un hasard tout simplement

― _Ce sont les échecs bien supportés qui donnent le droit de réussir_. Rétorqua t-elle. Tu devrais y réfléchir si cela t'es encore possible à moins que le plus important soit cet entraînement.

Elle allait repartir vers la cuisine lorsque le bretteur réagit, plus vite que d'habitude.

― Le plus important, c'est mes nakamas. C'est pour ça que je ne cesserais jamais d'améliorer mes techniques, de devenir plus fort. Etre le meilleur bretteur n'est que mon véritable but mais ce n'est pas juste une finalité.

Un immense silence s'installa, Robin s'appliquant à ne pas rougir. C'était plus fort qu'elle, ces paroles lui faisaient repenser à ce qui s'était passé aux îles célestes.

Dès qu'Ener l'avait foudroyé, il l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne retombe violemment sur le sol. Ce fut bref néanmoins le contact de son bras autour de son corps lui avait procuré un frisson. Après elle s'était évanouit et elle le regrettait beaucoup.

Il repassa sa main dans les cheveux puis reprit la parole.

― Désolé, je ne pige pas grand-chose à tes bouquins mais je suis fort dans d'autres domaines. Je me fiche des détails, je garde en tête que les trucs qui me sont cher.

Il repartit sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

Elle se rassit sur la balançoire, pantoise. Son regard planté dans le sien l'avait mise dans tous ses états.

Sanji bondit de nulle part (ou plutôt de sa cuisine) et plaça sous son nez le plateau pour la laisser prendre son cocktail. Il remarqua son air soucieux, alors que Nami rejoignait son amie.

― Robin-chwan ? Tout va bien ?

― J'ai simplement mal au cœur, cook-san. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

La navigatrice et le cuistot s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, tout deux étant plus que surpris par la réponse l'archéologue.

Elle eut un sourire discret en entendant Sanji grommeler qu'il espérait que la laitue ambulante ne lui avait rien fait.

Elle pressentait que ces prochains jours allaient être intéressant.

**_The End_**

*Cf FanFic : _Entre deux_ dans le chapitre _Concours_. J'en avais un peu marre de leur faire dire la même chose, niveau insultes, alors j'ai un peu pioché dedans… Désolé !

Et hop ! Revoilà la minute-culture ! Pas que je vous prends pour des idiots hein ? Pas du tout ! Mais ça me plait bien de dire qui sont les auteurs de ces magnifiques citations. Vous vous en fichez ? Passez votre chemin mais sans oubliez de laisser une petite **review**. ça fait toujours plaisir.

_il n'y a pas de réussites faciles ni d'échecs définitifs = _Marcel Proust est un écrivain français, il a marqué la fin du XXème siècle avec une œuvre… Je ne sais plus lequel mais il est célèbre et reste une référence de la littérature française.

_Ce que l'on appelle échec n'est pas la chute, mais le fait de rester à terre_ = Mary Pickford fut l'une des plus célèbres actrices des années 1920… ça date quand même !

_Ce sont les échecs bien supportés qui donnent le droit de réussir =_ Jean Mermoz était un aviateur qui ne s'arrêtait pas au moindre obstacle, un battant quoi !


End file.
